PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT COVID-19 Supplement to HazPrep Phase II. Original Summary: A worker's personal hazard profile (PHP) is a function of hazards present and his/her exposure level to those hazards. Workers with an elevated level of risk are those who can be engaged in activities related to - or working around - hazardous materials, waste generation, removal, containment, transportation, and emergency response. inXsol?s Phase I feasibility study verified the appeal and effectiveness of a new form of crowdsourced social learning platform. Our approach using cloud technology creates a dynamically growing library of incidents/scenarios, highly personalized (occupation/task/geo) risk profile and generates learning activities to train on risk awareness and mitigation techniques. The Phase II proposal includes implementation of an innovative use of big data algorithms for community profiles and fusion with PHP allowing for targeted and personalized training completing the HazPrep prototype developed and exercised by our beta test team in Phase I.